Surrender
'Surrender'' is the third episode of the first season of Recovery Road, it aired February 8, 2016.'' Summary Wes is thrown when he gets a distraught phone call from his ex-girlfriend Harper (guest star Aubrey Peeples, “Nashville”) begging him to help her. Thinking this may be an opportunity for Maddie to finally realize the dangers of addiction, Cynthia suggests Wes and Craig take Maddie along to help get Harper back into rehab. But Maddie is not prepared for what she witnesses. Meanwhile, after visiting Springtime Meadows, Charlotte can’t help but wonder if she’s made the right choice sending her daughter there. And Trish auditions for a reality show, thinking fame might help her get her daughter back. Flashbacks show Wes and Harper’s descent into addiction. Synopsis The episode opens with a flashback of Wes meetinghis ex-girlfriend Harper in some sort of drug den with two guys. Wes attempts to persuade Harper away from drugs by sharing gum with her. We cut to regular time, and Wes is talking about how confused he gets between love and the feeling of being high. He finishes his sharing time and the group turns to Maddie. Maddie still isn't ready to share and simply jokes around. Later on, Wes gets a call from someone who he clearly wasn't expecting. He sends the call to voicemail. The voicemail is a Harper telling him she wants to stop using and that she needs him. Wes immediately shares the message with Craig, telling him he needs to go get her. Craig isn't sold on the idea, but says he'll go with him. As the two are getting ready to leave, Craig runs into Cynthia. She asks Craig how Maddie's doing, and he lets her know she isn't taking it seriously. Cynthia suggests he bring Maddie with him on this 12-step call. Wes isn't happy about this plan at all. A flashback shows Wes and Harper at Springtime Meadows, getting caught making out in the basement by Craig. Back in present day, Trish returns to the home very excited. She couldn't get a job at the retail store she went to interview for, but met a casting director for a trash TV series called "Fool House." She's excited to create her audition tape and get famous, her life dream. In the midst of this, Charlotte, Maddie's mom stops by to visit her daughter. She realizes she isn't there, and asks Cynthia where she went. When Charlotte finds out where they sent Maddie without her permission, she gets very upset and starts reconsidering ever bringing her to this house. Maddie, Wes and Craig are on the road heading to Harper. Wes is getting impatiend. We find out that Harper was using while in the house and Craig had found track marks on her forearm. Maddie doesn't really understand the point of her being there and Wes isn't happy about it either. He worries she'll just get in the way and she doesn't even think she has a problem. Craig points out to him that that's the point. When the trio reaches Harper's apartment, we cut to another flashback where Wes and Harper are making out. Wes left the recovery home for Harper and the two reunited over some crack and sex. Later, when Harper overdoses and nearly dies, Wes realized that it was best for him to get back into recovery. Back in present day, they enter Harper's apartment. The place is in utter chaos. Harper is happy to see Wes, but pissed that he brought Craig. Out of nowhere, the two guys from Wes' past come out from Harper's apartment after money. Craig intervenes and gives them all the money they have. They let Wes know it's enough for now, and give him a swift punch to the gut before leaving the apartment. One of them whispers something in his ear beforehand. The whole situation becomes too much for Maddie, who steps into the bathroom. The bathroom is in utter disarray, like the rest of the apartment and even has blood stains all over the bathtub. She goes back into the bedroom where Wes is begging Harper to come with them. She finally agrees, so Wes and Craig go to pack her things, leaving Maddie to watch Harper. Maddie tries to reach out to Harper and tell her she's glad that she's going to get some help. Harper laughs in her face and asks her is she's Wes' "new her." When Maddie tries to tell her she can see they both care about each other, Harper reveals that the only reason she called Wes was to trap him so that the drug dealers could collect what he owed them. This infuriates Maddie who tells Harper she needs to leave Wes alone. Harper takes her up on this and leaves the apartment. When Wes finds out that Harper left under Maddie's watch, he gets furious. Meanwhile, back at the house, Charlotte is seriously questioning why she ever let Cynthia convince her that bringing Maddie was a good idea. Trish is still running around the house creating her audition tape when Margarita tells her what everyone else is just thinking -- she needs to stop wasting time, get a real job and get her daughter back. She offers her a job at her restaurant and tells her to stop wasting time. Trish takes the harsh reality to heart and agrees. Later, in Trish and Maddie's room, Charlotte learns that Maddie is being forced to do chores and cook here, things she was never able to get her to do back home. Charlotte realizes that this house has a lot more to offer than she thought. On the drive home, Maddie is contemplating everything she witnessed today. Craig tries to reassure Wes by telling him that the fact that Harper reached out was a good sign. Maddie chooses not to reveal to Wes the true intention behind Harper's call. She instead asks Craig if they can make a stop on the way home. They stop at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, where Maddie finally opens up. She begins by talking about what she saw today. She then admits to the group about her blackout a few weeks ago and how she's afraid she did something she can never take back. . Maddie makes some big steps toward her recovery. When they get home, Wes apologizes for being a jerk to Maddie all day and the two hug. What starts out as an awkward embrace slowly heats up, but the two cut the hug off before it escalates past that. Notes Title *The title could refer to several different things such as Harper asking Wes for help or Maddie finally giving in and accepting her situation by going to the meeting. Main Cast *Jessica Sula as Maddie Graham *Sebastian De Souza as Wes Stewart *Daniel Franzense as Vern Testaverde *Kyla Pratt as Trish Tomlinson *Sharon Leal as Charlotte Graham *Alexis Carra as Cynthia Molina *David Witts as Craig Weiner Recurring Cast *Paula Jai Parker as Margarita *Emma Fassler as Laurel Co-Starring *Aubrey Peeples as Harper Featured Music *"That Woman Will Give It a Try" by Mable John (Charlotte sees Margarita cooking) *"You Don't Have to Tell Me" by The Four Guys (Cynthia and Vern slow dance) *"Dark Runs Out" by Amy Stroup (Maddie goes to her first AA meeting) Gallery Promotional & BTS Memorable Quotes Navigational